risky_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Risk Survivor: Americas
Castaways Twists/Challenges * Four Tribes: Four tribes of three started the game off. * Pre-Tribal Competition: As there was an odd number of players, there was a competition before tribes were chosen to eliminate a player. Returning players were automatically immune and did not have to participate in the competition. * Hidden Immunity Idol: A Hidden Immunity Idol was hidden on the main Risk Universalis III server. ImBrazilian2 found it first, but it was never played. Alternate Castaway Chart } | align="left" |'ssscout' | style="background-color:#ff00ff;" |Central Tribe |1st Voted Out Day 1, Part 2 |1 |- | | align="left" |'xxiTide' | style="background-color:green;" |Northern Tribe |Quit Day 1, Part 3 |1 |- | | align="left" |'000Los000' | style="background-color:#66cccc;" |Caribbean Tribe |Quit Day 1, Part 3 |0 |- | | align="left" |'moodi03' | style="background-color:#b5651d;" |Southern Tribe |2nd Voted Out Day 8 |2 |- | | align="left" |'Bolt9094' | style="background-color:green;" |Northern Tribe | style="background-color:blue;" |Union Tribe |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |3 |- | | align="left" |'nullgased' | style="background-color:#ff00ff;" |Central Tribe | style="background-color:red;" |Confederate Tribe |4th Voted Out Day 14 |2 |- | | align="left" |'superdiegod' | style="background-color:#ff00ff;" |Central Tribe | style="background-color:red;" |Confederate Tribe | style="background-color:lightgreen;" rowspan="6" |United Tribe |Quit Day 16 |0 |- | | align="left" |'MasterCover5' | style="background-color:#b5651d;" |Southern Tribe | style="background-color:red;" |Confederate Tribe |5th Voted Out Day 16 |3 |- | | align="left" |'EdmundBozley' | style="background-color:#66cccc;" |Caribbean Tribe | style="background-color:blue;" |Union Tribe |6th Voted Out Day 29 |2 |- | | align="left" |'ImBrazilian2' | style="background-color:#b5651d;" |Southern Tribe | style="background-color:red;" |Confederate Tribe |Runner-Up 0 Votes |4 |- | | align="left" |'Evantubehdoficial' | style="background-color:green;" |Northern Tribe | style="background-color:blue;" |Union Tribe |Runner-Up 0 Votes |4 |- | | align="left" |'Satohito' | style="background-color:#66cccc;" |Caribbean Tribe | style="background-color:blue;" |Union Tribe |Sole Survivor 3 Votes |6 |} Voting History } | |''Not Selected'' | | | | | | |- | | | |''DNV'' |''Not Selected'' | |Bolt9094 | |Satohito | | |- | | | | |''Not Selected'' |moodi03 | | | | | |- | style="background-color:lightgreen;" |EdmundBozley | | | |''Selected'' Win | |Bolt9094 | |MasterCover5 MasterCover5 | | |- | style="background-color:lightgreen;" |MasterCover5 | | | |''Not Selected'' |moodi03 | |nullgased | | |2}} |- | style="background-color:lightgreen;" |superdiegod | |ssscout | |''Not Selected'' | | |ImBrazilian2 | style="background-color:gray;" |''Left'' | |2}} |- | style="background-color:red;" |nullgased | |''DNV'' | |''Not Selected'' | | | | |2}} | |- | style="background-color:blue;" |Bolt9094 | | | |''Not Selected'' | | | |3}} | |- | style="background-color:#b5651d;" |moodi03 | | | |''Not Selected'' | | |4}} | |- | style="background-color:#66cccc;" |000Los000 | | | | |7}} |- | style="background-color:green;" |xxiTide | | | | |7}} |- | style="background-color:#ff00ff;" |ssscout | | | |7}} | |- |ticobear | | |2}} |Loss | |6}} |} ✝ - Indicates a random vote. Strikethrough indicates a changed vote to break deadlock. Trivia * Risk Survivor: Americas is the longest season of any Risk game show, going up to 43 days and spanning across three months. * Satohito is the first player to win two seasons of Risk Survivor (Europe & Americas). ** Satohito also won both seasons back-to-back. * Satohito has had the most bottom twos this season with three, and the most bottom twos in Risk Survivor history, tied with Pavalineox. ** Satohito was in the bottom two every round he was not immune this season. * This is the first and only season to start with more than two tribes. * This is the first and only season to have over ten players, and the first season to have thirteen players. * This is the first and only season to have more than one Tribal Merge. * This is the first and only season to have players returning from previous seasons. * This is the first and only season where a player was eliminated before the tribes were even chosen. * This is the first and only season where a player was given an in-game opportunity to return to the game. * No player standing after the first Tribal Merge had an immunity streak from the beginning of the game to the first Tribal Merge. * The Central Tribe is the only tribe not to have a representative going into Final Tribal Council. ** Final Tribal Council was composed of three out of the four returning players. References